Adventures of the Animagus and the Bookworm
by midnightwolf2192
Summary: A collection of Sirius/Hermione one-shots. Some may follow the same pattern but don't worry they won't all be like that. Some my be set in the Marauders Era Hermione may be a Marauder but most are in Hermione's time.
1. Not Pretty Enough

Not Pretty Enough

Not Pretty Enough

SB/HG

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it never will. Characters belong to JKR and song belongs to Kasey Chambers. Don't flame if you don't like the pairing. If you read just to say I am crazy, on dope or whatever, I will just delete comments.**_

Hermione sat in the corner of the crowded bar cradling a glass of Firewhiskey as she watched the man she loved dance with his blonde girlfriend. She was watching the infamous Sirius Black. That's right, the goody-goody Gryffindor know-it-all had fallen and fallen hard for the Playboy marauder.

Everyone was out celebrating the double engagement of Ron and Luna and Harry and Ginny.

Hermione sat in her corner and watched Harry and Ginny dance under the glittering disco ball. She watched as Ginny leant up and kissed Harry on the lips. They kept kissing until they were rudely interrupted by Fred and George.

Fred and George caught sight of Hermione and made their way over to her. They sat on either side of her and Fred took the now warm Firewhiskey from her hands. She didn't say a word as the twins ordered 3 more glasses of Firewhiskey. Hermione just kept her gaze defiantly on the table.

George opened his mouth to say something but the waitress walked over and placed their drinks on the table. Hermione took a sip, relishing the burning sensation the liquid made as it made its way down her throat.

She took her gaze off the table and looked at George. "Now what were you going to say?" she yelled over the music.

"Why are you here all alone? Your best friends just got engaged. Come dance and have some fun." George replied.

"I don't want to." Hermione said stubbornly before returning her gaze to the man she loved with her whole heart.

Fred and George followed her line of sight and saw who she was looking at. They shared a glance before George wrapped an arm around her shoulder and Fred wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hermione it's ok. Come on lets go get some more alcohol into you and then you're going to have some fun." Fred says as the pair stood up, bringing Hermione with them.

Hermione protested but finally gave in and followed the boys to the dance floor. She was immediately pulled into a group dance by Ginny and Luna. She smiled and let loose a little bit.

That was until she saw HIM. He was snogging the daylights out of the blonde-haired bimbo. She felt her heart drop to her stomach. She excused her self and went back to her table. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the pub and into the frosty streets of London. No-one saw her leave, no-one except the man who she thought hadn't noticed her all night.

Hermione apparated back to Grimmauld Place where she proceeded to walk into the kitchen where she found Mrs. Weasley and a heavily pregnant Fleur chatting at the table.

"Hermione?! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be out with everyone?" Molly said as she got up and made Hermione a cup of tea.

"Nah, I got tired so I decided to come home. Fleur, how are you? How is the munchkin?" Hermione said as she sat next to the young woman.

Fleur rubbed her hands over her protruding belly and answered "I am fine 'ermione. Zee munchkin iz fine. He kicks at night and vakes me up, but it is vell worth it."

Hermione nodded before having a small sip of tea. "So Hermione, tell me, what are the boys and girls all up to?" Molly said as she sat back down.

"About round 10 of Firewhiskey," Hermione joked. Molly and Fleur laughed before Hermione continued, "Honestly they are fine. Fred and George obviously can't bear the thought of their only sister kissing a bloke so they keep interrupting, Rona and Luna went into the bathroom oh about 20 minutes ago and everyone else is just drinking and dancing."

"It's good that they are all letting loose. The war had a strain on all of us. Especially Harry, I can't even begin to imagine what he was thinking when Sirius was found alive." Molly said, warming her hands on her tea.

Hermione nodded then stood up and walked over to the potion ingredients cupboard. That night, Molly and Hermione made 6 cauldrons full of hangover potion for the others before they both went to bed.

NEXT MORNING

Hermione rubbed her eyes as the sun streamed through the half open curtains of her bedroom. She got out of bed and wrapped a light dressing gown over her black nightgown and walked downstairs. Hermione walked past everyone's rooms and saw none of them asleep in them.

She walked quietly into the lounge room and saw a sight that made her giggle quietly. Everyone was asleep, whether it be on the floor, on lounges or on top of one another.

Hermione quickly conjured up a camera and took a picture of the sight before her before walking into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the surely hung-over people in the lounge.

20 Minutes Later

Everyone in the lounge room woke up with killer headaches. They all moaned and groaned as even the slightest noise was magnified ten-fold in their heads. They all smelt cooking bacon and followed their noses to the kitchen where Hermione was dishing up even amounts of bacon, pancakes, sausages, waffles, eggs, grilled tomato and toast onto plates for them. She then filled a tall glass with a thick purple potion and then another with orange juice and placed them at every setting.

Hermione felt eyes on her and looked up. She smiled at the sight of everyone and whispered "Good Morning. Breakfast is ready and there are large doses of hangover potion for you."

They all slowly walked over to the table, wincing at the sound of the chairs scraping the floor before all downing their potions in one gulp.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the potion took effect before digging into their meal.

"Hermione, aren't you going to have any?" Sirius asked after swallowing a mouthful of eggs.

Hermione shook her head and said "No sorry guys. I'm going out for breakfast with my boyfriend."

Forks dropped and mouths hung open as Hermione finished her sentence. "Boy-Boyfriend?" Sirius said.

Hermione nodded "Yep. We have been going out for a month now."

"Hermione! How could you not tell me?!" Ginny admonished.

Hermione smirked and put her empty tea cup on the table, "You never asked" She replied before walking out.

Everyone stared shocked at Hermione's retreating back. Their mouths were still wide open when Molly walked into the room. "Hermione just told you?" she said with a smirk.

Everyone nodded. "I knew she was going to. Don't worry everyone. Todd is a nice boy and he really cares for Hermione." She said however her thoughts betrayed her _ she however cares for someone else. _

"You knew mum?" Fred asked.

"Of course I did. I have met him a few times. He has been over here and the two of them have taken me out to lunch." Molly said. "I can ask Hermione…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as a fully dressed Hermione walked into the room. "Hermione, you look great." Molly said and she wasn't lying. Hermione was wearing a black off the shoulder top with a silver pattern on the front. She was wearing denim short-shorts and a large gold belt under her bust. She had on metallic thongs and her hair was pulled into a side ponytail after being straightened. She had on a faint amount of silver eye shadow and a faint line of gold eyeliner which brought out the honey and gold flecks in her chocolate brown eyes. She had a light sheen of lipgloss on her lips and a small amount of bronze blush on.

Sirius' jaw dropped, Hermione had sure grown into a beautiful woman. _ Holy! She looks amazing. Can't think like this, I'm old enough to be her father and I am dating Cindy. _

"Thanks Molly. What were you going to ask me Molly?" Hermione said before putting her wallet and mobile phone into her bag.

"I was going to ask, would you like to bring Todd over for dinner tonight?" Molly asked.

"Sure, he will love it. Look I gotta go. I'll see you later." Hermione said with a goodbye wave as she apparated away.

That Night

Dinner went really well. Well, if by really well you mean Fred and George managing to blow up three plates of food experimenting on them, Harry, Ron, Sirius, Remus and the Weasleys interrogating Todd and of course the outburst from a very hormonal Fleur.

Todd and Hermione apparated back to Todd's flat later that night. "Well, that was interesting." Todd said as he took off his and Hermione's jackets.

"Yea, look I'm really sorry about them but they are all like my brothers so they are protective of me." Hermione explained.

Todd just nodded before kissing her.

1.5 Years Later

The past year and a half had been pretty hectic: Hermione had caught Todd cheating on her with Sirius' girlfriend Cindy, Fleur had given birth to a bouncing baby boy they named Leonardo Arthur Weasley and Harry and Ginny and Ron and Luna were married. Hermione had also packed up and left in the middle of the night, with only a note telling them not to worry and goodbye. The Order searched for months but could never find her. She left right after Leo's birth.

One morning an owl landed on the windowsill of Number 12 Grimmauld Place with a thick package tied to its leg. Sirius walked over to the owl and removed the weight. The owl gratefully took the owl treats from Sirius' outstretched hand and then had a drink from Hedwig's bowl before flying away.

Sirius opened the letter and almost dropped it at the sight of the name signed on the bottom. "Pads, what's up?" Remus asked.

Sirius just thrust the letter into his hands. Remus looked at the name and gasped as well. The letter was passed around the table before it finally returned to Sirius. It was from Hermione.

Sirius pulled something else out from the envelope. A thick wad of tickets to a concert that night. They all agreed to go, even though they didn't know what Hermione was getting at.

They all appeared at the concert and were shown to their seats. They found that they had been saved front row seats. The group was even more confused now.

They all took their seats just in time for an announcer to say, "WELCOME! COULD YOU ALL PLEASE WELCOME TO THE STAGE THE BAND YOU ALL CAME TO SEE: ANGELS MAKE MONEY!" A deafening cheer was heard from the crowd. "FIRST, ON DRUMS- LUKE JAMES," Luke James walked out and sat at the drums " NEXT, ON LEAD GUITAR- REECE DAVIES," Reece walked onto the stage and plugged in his guitar before playing a loud chord. "ON THE BASS- ANTONIO," an Italian bass player walked out and did the same as Reece "ON THE KEYBOARD- PAUL LYALL!" the keyboardist walked out and stood behind it "AND FINALLY, THE LEAD SINGER, THE OBJECT OF MANY MENS DESIRE, PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR HERMIONE GRANGER!"

To say everyone was shocked was an understatement. They watched as Hermione walked out onto the stage, smiling and waving. She walked over to the microphone and said "Hey Everyone! How ya doing?" Hermione was answered by loud screams and cheers.

"Now, this show is pretty special to me. I have a few friends out here in the audience and I have a few songs that I would like to dedicate to them." Hermione said.

She sang a few songs, Sirius could tell who the songs were dedicated to and he saw she was having lots of fun. The concert was almost finished when Hermione walked off the stage and came back on with an acoustic guitar. She sat on a stool provided by the Stage Crew.

Hermione adjusted the mike to her height and said "This song is actually dedicated to the one man I ever loved, the one man who would never love me. He is amazing but to him, I never existed. He is perfect and handsome as and I am just a plain Jane." Her comment was shot down by the thousands of people in the arena screaming out "NO!"

Hermione just laughed before she quieted everyone down. "Back then, I was a plain Jane. So this is actually dedicated, sigh to Sirius Black. You were the one man I ever loved but you never saw me. This song is called Not Pretty Enough." Hermione said quickly looking down at Sirius before strumming a few chords on her guitar. She opened her mouth and began to sing:

_Am I not pretty enough  
Is my heart too broken  
Do I cry too much  
Am I too outspoken  
Don't I make you laugh  
Should i try it harder  
Why do you see right through me?  
_

_  
I live, I breathe, I let it rain on me.  
I sleep, I wake I try hard not to break.  
I crave, I love, I 've waited long enough.  
I try as hard as I can.  
_

_  
Am I not pretty enough  
Is my heart too broken  
Do I cry too much  
Am I too outspoken  
Don't I make you laugh  
Should i try it harder  
Why do you see right through me?_

_  
I laugh, I feel, I make believe it's real.  
I fall, I freeze, I pray down on my knees.  
I hope, I stand, I take it like a man.  
I try as hard as I can._

_  
Am I not pretty enough  
Is my heart too broken  
Do I cry too much  
Am I too outspoken  
_

_Don't I make you laugh  
Should i try it harder  
Why do you see right through me?  
_

_  
Why do you see, Why do you see, Why do you see, right throughme  
Why do you see, Why do you see, Why do you see, right throughme  
Why do you see, Why do you see, Why do you see, right throughme  
Why do you see, Why do you see, Why do you see...  
Right through me?_

Sirius looked up at the beautiful angel on stage. He thought that his feelings were only one sided but he was proven wrong. Her lyrics stated that she thought she wasn't pretty enough for him. How wrong she was. She was too good for him. He needed to tell her.

He watched as the band took one final bow before the curtains closed and they walked off the stage. Everyone turned to Sirius and looked at him with concern.

He stood up and raced out of his seat. The group followed as best as they could but they were soon lost in the crowd. They stopped running and walked out in the crowd. By the time they had exited the arena, they had lost sight of Sirius.

Sirius had raced backstage. He was about to walk through the door when a big, black bodyguard stood in his way. "SIRIUS!" Remus yelled as the group caught sight of him again and caught up with him.

They stopped short at the sight of the bodyguard. "PASSES!" he grunted.

The group didn't know what to do. They were terrified. "Joe, its ok let them through." A soft, feminine voice said from behind Joe. Joe grunted before he moved aside.

"Follow me." The voice said again. The group did as they were told and they followed the girl through mazes of costumes and boxes. They reached a door with the name 'Hermione Granger' written in purple and black letters _ Hermione's favourite colours. _Sirius thought.

The girl knocked on the door. "Who is it?" a voice from inside called. "Its Emma ma'am. Your guests have arrived." The young girl said.

"Thanks Em, please show them in." The voice said again.

Emma smiled before opening the door and letting them walk in. "I didn't think you would show up." Hermione's gentle voice said from the dressing table.

Harry and Ron rushed over to her and engulfed her in a hug. The others all did the same and when it was finally Sirius' turn, she stopped.

Tonks noticed the tension and cleared her throat, "I think Hermione and Sirius need to talk about some things."

The group left leaving behind Hermione who had just sat back down at the dressing table and picking up a hairbrush and a pensive Sirius.

"Why do you say those things about yourself Hermione?" Sirius asked as he walked up behind Hermione.

Hermione just continued brushing her hair before answering "Because they are true. You will never like me and I am just simple. I'm not pretty, my idea of fun is sitting on the lounge curled up with a good book and a drink and as for you, you are handsome and love fun. You deserve someone prettier and better than me."

Sirius gasped. She thought she was ugly. Sirius angrily shook his head as he laid his hand on Hermione's shoulder before kneeling so his face was resting on her shoulder. "Hermione, I have liked you for years. I always thought you needed someone better than me. I am an ex-convict and I am old enough to be your father but I have always liked you."

He stroked her face and pressed his cheek to hers "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on," he said placing a kiss on her cheek "never doubt that. Please. When you are sad, I want to hurt the one who did it. When you smile and are happy, I am happy. You're the most amazing woman I have ever met." When he finished, he placed a gentle kiss on her neck then her shoulder.

She spun the chair around to face him. "You really mean that?" Hermione whispered.

Sirius nodded. "What about all those other girls?" Hermione asked.

"Pitiful excuses to get you out of my mind." Sirius said before cupping her small face in his large hands.

He wiped the tears slowly flowing from her eyes with his thumb before kissing them away. "No more." He said as he kissed down her face.

When he reached her lips, he looked at her. She had opened her eyes and he gazed into the pools of chocolate. He saw love and pure happiness in her eyes.

As if asking for permission, Sirius looked at her lips then her eyes. She nodded before he placed his lips against hers.

The kiss was gentle at first but when Sirius opened his mouth and his tongue licked Hermione's lips asking permission, the kiss became deeper and more passionate.

When the two realised they would need oxygen soon, they slowly broke apart. Sirius brushed a loose curl from her eyes before whispering "I love you so much Hermione."

Hermione smiled a teary smile before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you too Sirius."

They passionately kissed again before Sirius pulled away. "You are absolutely beautiful my love. Never think you're not pretty enough."

Finis


	2. If You See Him, If You See Her

If You See Him, If You See Her

If You See Him, If You See Her

SBHG

After a two year relationship, Sirius and Hermione go their separate ways. Hermione moves to Switzerland whilst Sirius stays in England. When Hermione sees Ginny and Harry after five years, she asks about Sirius, little does she know he asks about her as well. Can they rekindle their relationship? Bold is Reba McEntire, italics is Brooks and Dunn and bold italics is both of them singing.

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**_

It was a moment that stopped the wizarding nation. The moment that Sirius Black and Hermione Granger became a couple. Nobody ever thought the Hogwarts playboy of the seventies would end up with the Smartest-witch-of-her-time. But hey, those two always defied the odds.

For two years, Hermione and Sirius were known as the 'it' couple of the century, closely followed by Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. The next moment to stop the wizarding nation was when the 'it' couple that was Sirius and Hermione separated. No-one knew any details but everyone knew, whatever had separated the two must have been bad because it caused Hermione to pack all her things and move to Switzerland.

For five years no-one heard from Hermione and Sirius still wouldn't talk about what happened. Here is what happened:

"Sirius." Harry yelled as he and his wife of six years walked through Grimmauld Place.

"Harry, geez stop yelling. What's up godson of mine?" Sirius said as he walked into the room, stopping momentarily to kiss Ginny on the cheek on his way to the coffee machine.

"We just wanted to tell you something." Harry said.

Sirius took a sip of his freshly brewed coffee. "What did you want to tell me?"

"We are heading of to Switzerland. We want to see the Alps. We were wondering if you wouldn't mind watching the house when we leave." Ginny asked.

Sirius stopped drinking mid sip. He looked at the two people in front of him. Switzerland was where his Hermione was. _ No she's not your Hermione any more. You broke up. _ Sirius' mind reminded him.

"Cool. When do you leave?" Sirius asked, hiding his distress about Hermione well.

"Well, I leave tomorrow and Harry joins me in a week. He still has some things to clear up at the Ministry." Ginny said.

"Ok. Yea sure when Harry leaves, I'll look after the house. Enjoy your trip." Sirius said.

Ginny and Harry nodded, bade Sirius goodbye and left with a pop. Sirius walked back upstairs to his bedroom when they left. He walked in, locked the door and plopped himself on his bed.

He opened a shoebox on his bed and pulled out the contents. Inside were pictures of him and Hermione, a necklace and a ring.

He fingered the gold chain of the gold heart locket. He turned it over and read the inscription; _Love is a moment that lasts forever. _He had that inscribed on the locket for Hermione's 20th birthday, one year before he and Hermione broke up. The ring was a sapphire and diamond ring that Sirius gave Hermione on their anniversary.

He flicked through the photos smiling at the moments in his life that meant the most to him.

Sirius hoped that Ginny and Harry would see Hermione.

The Next Day- With Ginny

Ginny got the last of her things together before apparating to the Swiss Alps Resort. She checked in before apparating to the Swiss Ministry where Hermione had gotten a job working in the Department for the Mistreatment of Werewolves.

Ginny walked onto the floor where Hermione's office was. When she got there she found the door marked Hermione Granger and walked in.

Hermione had her back to the door talking on the phone. She was speaking in French and seemed mad. "Faites-le faire juste(1)!"

Hermione put the phone back in its cradle and turned slowly in her chair. Ginny gasped silently at how much her friend had changed over the past five years. Her hair was no longer bushy and curly, but sleek, laying in waves down her back. The colour was a rich chocolate brown with caramel highlights. Her waist had grown a bit smaller; a well toned stomach was being shown by her blue blouse that had ridden up a bit. Her bust had become a little bit larger (probably due to some weight loss). Her legs were toned and they appeared to be longer due to her black work skirt, stockings and heels. A pair of azure glasses with gold flecks were perched on her small ski jump nose. Her head was down signing some papers.

"I'll be with you in a minute." Hermione said.

"Sure Mione." Ginny said.

Ginny watched as Hermione gasped before looking up. She gasped again and stood up. She walked around the desk, looked Ginny up and down before throwing her arms around her best friend.

"Oh Ginny. How are you?" Hermione said as she hugged her friend for the first time in 5 years.

"I'm fine Hermione. You look great." Ginny said as she held Hermione at arms length.

"Listen Gin, would you mind just hanging out here for a few minutes? I have some things to quickly clear up and then we can go back to my home." Hermione said.

Ginny nodded and took a seat at Hermione's desk. Ginny looked at the photos that adorned the walls and her desk. There were many photos of the trio, photos of her with each Weasley, photos of her with the entire Weasley clan, an Order photo, her with Remus, her with Tonks, Hermione with Kingsley, Hermione with Mad-Eye and the one sitting on her desk was the one that shocked Ginny the most.

The photo was a photo of Hermione and Sirius. It was on the night of Hermione's 20th birthday. There was a party being held at Grimmauld Place. In the photo, Hermione was sitting on a chair with her eyes closed when Sirius placed a gold heart shaped locket around Hermione's neck. She would look at it before jumping up and kissing Sirius passionately before the photo started again.

Ginny was stunned. She knew that Sirius had taken down all photos of Hermione only to not be reminded by their break-up. Ginny had always wondered what happened but Sirius never told and she doubted Hermione would either.

Ginny was brought out of her thoughts by Hermione saying in French "Je ne veux pas entendre des excuses. Faites-le faire MAINTENANT!(2)"

Hermione hung up the phone and sighed. "Sorry about that," Hermione said "Shall we go?"

Ginny nodded and the two women stood up, grabbed their coats and walked out of the Ministry.

They walked down the snowy streets of Berne talking about what life was like for both of them.

When they reached Hermione's house, Hermione put the key in the lock, walked inside and started up a fire in the sitting room.

She called to her maid, Maria to make some hot cocoa and warm scones. When she had done this, Hermione lead Ginny to a chair and said "Sit, sit. What's been happening?"

"Not much. You have a great house my dear." Ginny said. Maria brought in the cocoa and scones and the two girls enjoyed the warm pastries and drinks.

"So how is everyone?" Hermione asked.

Ginny swallowed her mouthful of cocoa before replying. "Everyone is great. Fleur and Bill are expecting their 2nd child, Ron and Luna have gotten engaged, Dad has been promoted to Minister of Magic, Harry's auror career has really taken off, the twins have expanded their joke shop enterprise to Australia and Charlie and his wife Angelika are expecting their first child. Remus has been promoted to Head of the Foreign Affairs department and Sirius has been promoted to the Head of the Auror department. We don't see him much anymore."

**If you see him  
Tell him I wish him well**

"Well Ginny, if you see him soon, tell him I wish him well." Hermione said solemnly placing her mug on the table.

Ginny patted her best friends hand and said "Hermione, how are you doing?"

**How am I doing?  
Well, sometimes it's hard to tell**

"How am I doing?" Hermione repeated. When Ginny nodded she said "Well, sometimes it's hard to tell."

**I still miss him more than ever  
But please I say a word  
If you see him  
If you see him**

"Look Gin, I still miss him more than ever. Please don't say a word. If you see Sirius, please don't tell him." Hermione pleaded.

Ginny noticed that under Hermione's hard, work ridden exterior, she still loved Sirius.

In England With Harry and Sirius

It had been one week since Ginny had left for Switzerland and Harry was about to leave to join her. Harry disconnected the floo network before apparating to Grimmauld Place.

Harry found Sirius sitting at the kitchen table, a photo in his hands. Harry noticed it was a photo of Hermione. It was autumn (fall) and Hermione was throwing a pile of rust, orange and yellow coloured leaves in the air and then spinning around under the falling leaves.

Harry cleared his throat and Sirius turned to him. "Oh hey Harry. You leaving?" Sirius said putting the photo of Hermione face down on the table.

Harry nodded and said "I hope I can see Hermione. Ginny said she is really high up in the Ministry in Switzerland. She is Head of the Mistreatment of Werewolves Department."

_If you see her  
Tell her I'm doing fine_

"Well Harry," Sirius said "If you do get to see her, tell her I'm doing fine please."

_And if you want to  
Say that I think of her from time to time_

"And, only if you want to Harry, tell her I think about her from time to time." Sirius said nonchalantly.

_ Liar _both he and Harry thought _ you think about her every waking moment and she consumes your dreams. _

_Ask her if she ever wonders  
where we both went wrong  
If you see her  
If you see her_

"Harry," Sirius said. Harry looked at his godfather and noticed immense pain in his eyes. "If you see Hermione, ask her if she wonders were we went wrong in our relationship."

_I still want her_

"Harry, I still want Hermione. I still love her." Sirius said with tears in his eyes.

**I still need him so**

"Ginny," Hermione sobbed "I still need Sirius. I love him so much."

_**I don't know why we let each other go**_

"Ginny/Harry, I don't know why I let him/her go."

_If you see her  
Tell her the lights still on for her_

"Harry," Sirius said as Harry stood up to leave "If you see her, tell her she's always welcome and I'll keep the light on for her."

**Nothing's changed  
Deep down the fire still burns for him**

"Nothing's changed." Hermione said out of the blue one night to Ginny.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"I mean, deep down, the fire in my heart still is and always will burn for Sirius." Hermione said.

_**And even if it takes forever say I'll still be here**__  
_**If you see him**_  
If you see her_

"Ginny/Harry, even if it takes forever, tell him/her I'll always be here."

**If you see him  
**_If you see her_

2 Months Later

2 months ago, Ginny and Harry had returned from a three week trip to Switzerland.

When Harry joined his wife, he met up with Hermione Granger. He hugged her and told her how much he had missed her. He then relayed everything Sirius had told him and Hermione's heart soared.

When they had returned, Ginny told Sirius everything Hermione had said to her and he smiled properly for the first time in 5 years.

Now two months on, everyone was sitting at the dinner table in the Burrow preparing themselves for an amazing Mrs. Weasley Christmas dinner.

Everyone had just begun to eat when the kitchen door opened and Mrs. Weasley dropped the plate she had been holding.

Hermione stood in the doorway wearing the blue jumper Mrs. Weasley had made her for Christmas 5 years earlier, a pair of jeans and boots.

"You got room for one more?" Hermione asked, smiling sheepishly.

Molly cried before running over and embracing Hermione

"For you dear there is always room. We've all missed you so much." Molly said.

Hermione smiled and was lead to her seat in between Harry and Ron who one-armed hugged her and kissed her forehead.

After dinner everyone sat down to open presents. Hermione had given everyone 5 years worth presents as well as receiving 5 years worth of presents.

Everyone started to head home after the present giving until only Sirius and Hermione were left in the living room.

When Molly and Arthur had gone to bed, Sirius walked swiftly over to Hermione, picked her up and kissed her passionately.

Hermione ran her fingers through Sirius' ebony locks before bringing her hands down to his face and tracing his features.

When they broke apart, Sirius kissed her nose, not putting her down.

"I love you Mione. I'm sorry we broke up." Sirius said.

Hermione shushed him with her lips and said "It's ok baby. It's all in the past."

Sirius kissed Hermione again before feeling the unmistakenable feeling of apparation.

When it stopped he pulled away from Hermione and took in his surroundings.

"Where are we babe?" Sirius asked.

"My house in Switzerland." Hermione said smiling suggestively.

Sirius grinned, took Hermione in his arms again and they spent the night remembering every part of the other and promising never to be apart again.

"Alright kids, bedtime." A young woman said.

"But mum, we're not sleepy." A young boy of 6 complained.

"Yeah, tell us the story again please." His 4 year old brother said.

"Yea not yawn not sweepy." The youngest one at 2 said.

"Ethan, Liam, Toby, bed now." The woman said.

The boys hopped into their beds. Their mother kissed them and pulled up their covers.

'

"Goodnight my boys." She said turning out the light but leaving the door ajar.

She walked to her own bedroom and slid into bed next to her husband.

He wrapped his arms around her chest, kissed her should and said "What story was it tonight?"

The woman smiled and said "The usual."

The man laughed before moving his hands down to his wife's swollen belly. They were expecting their fourth child in a month.

"Little Isabella is kicking a lot now. In a month we will have a beautiful princess." The man said proudly as he stroked her belly with his thumb.

The woman smiled and placed her hands on her husband's.

"I love you Hermione." The man said, kissing her when she rolled onto her side to face him.

"Love you too Sirius." Hermione replied before they both fell asleep.

A/N: Done and Done.

No sequel unless people want one. If so I will make it about the lives of each kid.

BTW, translations are:

Just get it done

I don't want to hear excuses, just get it done NOW!

Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Time

Time

Time

Summary: Told from Harry's POV about Ron and Hermione's relationship and how he doesn't make time for her so she leaves him. Starts out RWHG. Song Lyrics in Bold. Song is Time by Ne-Yo.

**How come you don't make time for me anymore  
that's the last thing she said to you**

"How come you don't make time for me anymore?" I heard Hermione shout at Ron.

This was their third fight today over Ron's work. Ron was the keeper for the Chudley Cannons and he was always either at games, practice or out with his friends. I had to admit that he hardly ever spent time with Hermione any more.

Hermione didn't mind that he was a famous keeper but she did mind that he kept on ditching her for his team mates.

Without waiting for an answer, I heard Hermione leave the Burrow. When she was gone Ron walked into the dining room where I was and said "She said I don't make time for her."

I just nodded at my friend and he said "I know, I'll floo her and say we'll go out for dinner."

He walked into the living room and I followed. He got down on his knees and threw some floo powder into the grate before shouting "Hermione Granger's apartment."

**And now when you call she don't answer anymore  
Or the line is busy and you can't get through**

"I'm sorry, the person you are flooing is already flooing someone else. Please call back later." Said the automated Ministry voice that is used in the floo system.

Ron looked at me and shrugged. He waited a few minutes and flooed her again.

"Hi, you've reached Hermione Granger. I'm either not home or I am asleep or in the shower. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you later." Hermione's voice said.

"Hey Mione. I just want to talk to you. Floo me when you get this." Ron said before standing up and looking at me.

**In the time it would take you to learn from your mistakes  
In the time it would take to dial the phone  
In the time it will take you to realize her greatness, she'll be gone, she's moved on  
To someone who takes the time  
**

As Ron looked at me all I could think was _'by the time you learn the mistake of ignoring Hermione and realise just how amazing she is, she's gunna have moved on to someone that actually takes some time for her.'_

**Her love wasn't a priority to you  
You had other things on your mind  
And now that it's much to little and so far too late  
The busy signals all that's left behind  
You're all alone**

It has now been two weeks since that last fight. Hermione had broken up with Ron and apparently had a new boyfriend. None of us had met him but she assured us we would like him.

Ron was moping when one day he came to me and said "I always loved her. Why did she leave me? She never answers me when I floo or she's busy. Why?"

I sighed and said "Ron, her love wasn't a priority to you. Don't interrupt me. Her love wasn't a priority to you. You always had other things to do. Everyone in your family could see that. It's too late to come complaining to us about how much you loved her. I'm sorry Ron but she has moved on to someone who'll care for her."

**In the time it would take you to learn from your mistakes  
In the time it would take to dial the phone  
In the time it will take you to realize her greatness, she'll be gone, she's moved on  
To someone who takes the time**

"Maybe if I floo her again she'll take me back." Ron said, standing up.

"Ron sit down." Fred, George and Ginny said, coming into the room.

"Ron, by the time you floo her, she'll be in the arms of her new boy. You have realised to late how great a girl Mya is so now you have to pay the price." Ginny said before snuggling up to me. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and turned back to my best friend.

**Hey, no one knows what they have until they don't  
And by then it doesn't matter anymore  
You're all alone**

"Ron, you always took Hermione for granted. The saying is true: No one knows what they have until they don't. It doesn't matter anymore. Hermione has moved on and is in love. I should know. Her new boy is amazing to her." Ginny said.

"You know him?" We all asked. Ron had a look of fury in his eyes. He looked like he wanted to kill him.

**In the time it would take you to learn from your mistakes  
In the time it would take to dial the phone  
And the time it would take you to realize her greatness, she'll be gone (she'll be gone)  
In the time it will take you to realize her greatness, she'll be gone, she's moved on**  
**Hang up the phone...**

Ginny just nodded and said "Ron, let her go. You have realised to late that Hermione is great and now she's moved on to someone who a) doesn't dismiss her b) always makes time for her and c) puts her and her feelings first. Put the floo powder down and just realised you lost. Sorry to be blunt but it's the truth."

I smiled down at my girlfriend. She was amazing. I hoped she was right about Hermione's new boyfriend. I hoped he treated her better then Ron did.

**Ron's POV**

How dare someone take _MY_ Hermione? I couldn't believe it. It has been two days since I spoke with Ginny, Harry and the twins in the living room and Hermione was bringing her boyfriend around for dinner.

We were all dressed nicely because mum wanted to make a new impression on the life ruiner (I named him that). We all heard two thuds and then Hermione's melodic laugh floated into the kitchen were everyone was waiting.

I turned to Ginny and saw both her and Remus smiling at the door. They both knew and hadn't told a soul. I heard the dog like bark laughter that was only ever associated with one person – Sirius Black – float into the kitchen and then Hermione and Sirius walked into the kitchen holding hands.

That disgusting old perverted pedophile of a man was holding hands with _MY_ Hermione and kissing _MY _Hermione's hair. I knew my ears were turning red by now.

Everyone in the room was congratulating the 'happy' couple but I was thinking:

'If I can't have Hermione, then no-one can! Especially not you old man!'


End file.
